get supah smart
by Thelongversion2
Summary: 18 year old flint smart is an independant spy and is happy. but when he saves his parents on a mission and meets the supah ninjas, all hell breaks loose in his life. will he come out in one peice or will he make the ultimate sacrifice?
1. Chapter 1: a problematic life

20 years after the movie ends...

8:00 AM. A 18 year old flint groaned as he hit his alarm clock off the table and got out of bed. He was the son of the two greatest spy's in CONTROL, agent 99 and agent 86. As he got dressed he wondered why his father max hadn't woken him up to come practice guitar. His mother isabell wasn't in town today either. They were probably on a mission for CONTROL. It must have been important, because not much could keep them away from home after the last day of high school for him. after he was dressed, he started on his way down stairs. He grabbed a bowl a poured some milk and cereal in. after he was done eating, flint went over to the sink and switched on the tap water and the garbage disposal at the same time witch opened a trapdoor underneath him, immediately turning both functions off. His parents didn't know it, but flint was a spy as well, only he was independent. CONTROL knew of him, but they had no information about him. Flint landed in a room filled with gadget cases, gun racks, disguises, equipment, and a wall covered with two giant computer monitors. Underneath those was a large size keyboard and several control pads all hooked up to the large computers under the desk. He went over to his desk and sat down. He had a lot of work to do. But first, he had to check on mom and dad. He hacked into worldwide CHAOS security footage and brought it up on the touch screen. He flipped through the camera feeds until he found the one with his parents, but when he saw it, he instantly started to gear up, and left in a panic.

**Max POV**

I hit the ground as a CHAOS agent hit several pressure points in my back and kicked me over. "you know your really getting on my nerves" I yelled at the guy who now had me face down with my arm behind my back. I reached behind myself my free arm and flipped him over in front of me, then jump to my feet. "your one to talk" he said back as he flipped himself back over. The enemy charged at me swinging his fists wildly, hitting me several times leaving me winded. He came at me again but this time I stepped to the side and stuck my foot out. The CHAOS agent went flying straight through the wall behind me, conveniently hitting the guy my beloved wife was fighting on the other side. "nice timing, don't you think?" I called out. "perfect timing max, thank you" she called back. We tied up the guards and continued on through the door to the right, where we found a few more CHAOS agents than we were told were here. And by a few I mean about thirty more, making the total count roughly 32 bad guys and 2 good guys in a nuclear research base. "Amazing" I thought. How was it that we always seemed to get into situations like this. Luckily no one had noticed us yet, so me and 99 attempted to sneak our way to the documentation room to obtain what intelligence we could, then destroy the rest. After we made it to the door, 99 began to pick the lock, while I kept watch. "OK, were in" she finally said. She opened the door and we silently crept in. "lets get to work." suddenly the room flooded with light and we were surrounded by men each armed with automatic weapons. The whole thing had been a trap. "crap" me and isabell both said at the same time. Before I knew what was happening, we were on the ground and everything was getting blurry, then darkness.

**Flint POV**

by the time I arrived, it was to late. Mother and father were captured, and are being interrogated as we speak. Good thing I came with my ninja disguise, I mean its empire city after all. I took of in search of the security room so I could figure out where 99 and 86 were being held. Seeing as how I was in the air ducts with a full schematic of the building, it was relatively easy to get around quickly without being seen. It wasn't long before I got to the security camera room. I dropped down, and easily knocked out the guards with a round house kick to the face and a well placed punch in the nose. After I hid the bodies, I got to work on first finding the torture chamber then hacking all the cameras and doors. I marked the room on my holo-schematic and jumped back into the air duct systems. After about 15 minutes of crawling, I finally got there only to see that the man interrogating max had pulled out a gun and was aiming it at mom. Acting quickly, I dropped down on top of him and pinned him to the ground. I sprayed him with knockout gas until his body went limp, then I took the gun and shot the two men outside. "thanks for saving 99. who are you?" my dad asked. "that's not important right now. First we have to get you out of here" and with that I took my max's Swiss and began to cut his binding. After I freed my dad, I gave him his Swiss army knife back and dragged the dead men inside, well he cut mom free. Realizing we still needed an escape route, I took out some explosive dental floss, and I made a square on the wall. As soon as the wall went boom, i remembered something. We were on the 31 floor. I shot three grapple hooks into the building next to us and we all jumped out the building and swung through the windows of the next. "that actually went better than expected" I thought out loud. Down in the parking lot I had a van waiting with automatic weapons and explosives. "why did you bring these?" 99 asked "just in case" I replied as I started to drive down 35th street avenue. "exactly what were you expecting to use these for? Its just a research base!" 86 exclaimed. "last time we hit one of these there was barely even any guards!" suddenly several other vans swerved around the corner behind us and started to open fire on our vehicle with Gatling cannons. "get down!" I yelled. "here, 99 you drive. I'll take care of them" I said. I ejected the roof of of the van and stood up holding my own mini gun and began firing back aiming for the gas tanks. Several of our pursuers vehicles either burst into flames and crashed, or blew up. After I took out about five of them, I ran out of ammo, so I pulled out an SAW and fired at the last vans wheels. Pretty soon there weren't any more people chasing after us. "i think we lost them." I yelled. "Pull over here" we came to a stop near Benjamin rush high school. "OK, so you two know the way into CONTROL at this location right?" I asked. "yes. Thanks again, but who are you?" they replied, but before they could turn around I had already grappled off to somewhere else. I had to get home before they did, or else id be totally grounded. I was about to grapple of again, when three ninjas came up behind me and tried to take me by surprise. Not a chance! I flipped around and threw a couple punches and kicks at them, but they were easily deflected. One of them came at me with a bow staff and got in a lucky hit to my chest, but I quickly had him on the ground with my signature move, a triple kick roundhouse topped of with an uppercut. The ninja with nun chucks came at me next swinging at with lightning fast speed, hitting me hard in several of my weak spots bringing me to my knees just as fast as I had brought down the first ninja. Then the female ninja tackled me from behind and twisted my arms behind my back quite painfully. Then she knocked me out.

**Later that day...**

well, crap. I cant believe those guys took me out so easily! At least I took out one of those CHAOS ninjas. I couldn't see, but I could tell I was tied to a chair and probably underground somewhere. And then the blind fold came off. "who are you!" the ninja demanded. I kept my mouth shut, and just smiled at him in an attempt to make him uncomfortable. Then I thought of something, "are you CHAOS?" I asked. "whats chaos?" a girl nearby replied. I looked at the place we were in. this wasn't a cell! These guys are definitely not CHAOS, so I answered his question. "im flint smart, are you CONTROL agents?" I said. "what?" was all he said back. Well, they're definitely not from CONTROL either. This might take a while.

**Max POV**

finally back home to our son. Hes probably wondering why we weren't here all day! "isabell dear, would you mind cleaning the sink out? I need to go find flint" I qieutly said. I went upstairs to his room, but he wasn't there. Weird, hes almost always in his room when were not here. I checked the rest of the house but still couldn't find him. Where could he be? Then I heard a scream from the kitchen, and rushed to the scene to find that a trapdoor had just opened right beneath isabells feet! I jumped down after her and landed in an underground fortress of solitude type thing. Since when was this here!? "umm, darling what is this?" she asked me. "i have no idea, I didn't know about it until just now!" we decided to explore with caution since someone could be down here right now. After a long detailed search, we found that the place was empty, but we did discover who it belonged to. The lone wolf agent that had been helping CONTROL, and had helped them earlier. "wow this guy has been on a lot of missions! I mean just look at his track record of successful missions" I said. "i wonder who this guy is" wait was that a computer that can hack into any camera system? "hey, over here isabell. We can find him with this!"

**unknown POV**

"master, we have tracked the lone wolf to empire city, we are ready to attack" I hear from behind me. "excellent. Have our warriors ready to go in 2 hours. We must destroy the cause of our failure!" this will be a day no one will ever forget.

**Sorry about the lack of action. There will be much more in the coming chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2: the supah ninjas

chapter 2: the supah ninjas

**flint POV**

after a while of sorting things out and answering questions, the ninjas eventually cut me loose after making me swear an oath to never tell anyone they're secret. The girl was Amanda McKay, the black guy was Owen Reynolds and the leader was mike fukanaga. "so how long have you guys been ninjas?" I asked them. "about a year I think" Owen responded. "this is your dojo right? Lets spar as we talk" "OK" is what he said. We headed over to the sparring ring, and I asked "who is the most dangerous person you've faced?" mike and I got into our fighting stances. "id have to say definitely evil gramps,my grampas evil twin" he said. "he actually kidnapped mike for a week a month ago. Poor mike came back looking like he went to hell and back!" Amanda added as I blocked mikes punch combo and threw a punch to his chest. "what makes him so dangerous anyways?" I asked, again deflecting some punches then roundhouse kicking. "oh, nothing. Just the fact that he can fly, and has a Qi blast!" Owen cried. "plus he's got a pretty nasty scar down his face" Suddenly a hologram appeared. "what is all that racket?" he asked. "Hey hologramps" everyone but me said, followed by me sweep kicking mike to the ground. "ive never really liked guys named flint, but you seem like a decent person" mike complimented as he got up. "who is this? No one ever told me we had another 4th ninja now" hologramps calmly said, then a robot walked into the room and just started staring at me. "who might this be?" I asked "oh that's yamato, our training robot. He knows pretty much all types of martial arts" Amanda replied. yamato walk up to the sparring ring a said "come at me bro" so I did only to get push back by a headbutt and roundhouse kick to my gut. I retaliated by triple kicking him in the face and throwing a couple jabs at his neck. With that, his head popped up and he stepped out of the ring. "i think you need a better robot" I joked, "my mother hits harder than you. And shes a washing machine!" yamato retorted as he left the room. Then I realized none of them had taken their masks off and neither had I. I need to leave and get home before mom and dad. Hopefully the chief had requested that they give a full report and they were still in Washington, and dad did usually do work as an analyst in the CONTROL headquarters. I mean, he's 43. well they weren't looking I typed some key words into my water proof wrist keypad and a full schematic of the dojo came up showing where everyone was with green dots. I silently made my way out of the room the supah ninjas were in and headed down the hallway to my right. I came to a stop at the end of the next corridor at a suspicious looking polished wood floor. "looks like one big pressure plate. Its probably a dart trap" I thought out loud. "i cant climb across...so, I guess I'll just flip across" I took a couple steps back, got a running start and triple kick flipped across only getting hit once in the leg. That might be a problem. I just have a few more turns to go and im out of here. I turned right and saw my way was blocked by about fifty or so white ninjas wearing Mons that portrayed the head of a wolf. They just looked at me, and I looked back. Considering they hadn't attacked me, I figured that they were relatively friendly. "hey" I said awkwardly, and then they began to attack. I ran towards a door to my right as fast as I could, dodging hundreds of shurikens as I went, witch was hard with an injured leg. I got to the door and locked it behind me. I leaned against the door to brace it, and something caught my eye. "hell yeah!" I half yelled. A nightwing.

**Mike POV**

I turn around to talk to grampa for 2 seconds, and flint is gone along with the silence as the alarm started to sound. Amanda brought up the security footage of the exit we used to go patrol. "looks like your saviors just trapped the perp in the vehicle room. Good thing only I know the pass code to get the keys" Amanda said. Well either I was wrong and this was just another bad flint, or flint was taken hostage in the vehicle room. I hoped for our sake it was my second guess. "OK guys, lets go" I declared, and we were there in seconds. It really wasn't that far. When we got there, the wolf ninjas were getting ready to break down the door. "who's back there?" I asked. their leader, my cousin amber, came up to us and replied "im not sure, but he's a ninja and his leg is hurt. Suddenly the nightwing motorcycle came crashing through the door and sped off. "that's flint! Come on, we have a ninja to catch" I called out and pretty soon me and Amanda were on the other two nightwing bikes chasing after him. It was dangerous and we didn't have much practice driving the nightwings, but we had to do it. We couldn't afford to let flint get away with that bike. Luckily I put gps trackers on all the equipment we have so it wasn't finding him that was the problem, it was catching flint I was worried about. The nightwing could reach 200 mph and had enough fuel to drive for about 5 hours. We caught up to flint pretty quickly but he wouldn't let us get close enough to pull him of our motorcycle. After chasing him for about 5 minutes, he threw spikes at us and swerved right. This wouldn't have made a difference, if of course Amanda hadn't lost control avoiding the spikes and went flying off her nightwing. I slammed on the brakes, u-turned and caught her before she could hit the ground. "what are you doing? We need to catch flint!" she told me, as I set her back on her feet. "don't worry" I told her. "there's a tracker on Owens bike. We can find it later" after all, I couldn't let my girlfriend get hurt. We had been together for only a week now, since I asked her out. Letting flint go was just the price to pay for keeping her safe this time. We went back to the dojo empty handed.

**flint POV**

finally I lost them. At my current speed I would be in Washington within 10 minutes. Man, I am so grounded if mom and dad see me pull up in this outfit on this epic motorcycle. Suddenly a large group of men on motorcycles came up behind me and started to shoot with automatic weapons. I shifted my weight right, and started to turn at the same time as going up on one wheel. The nightwing spun around and I slammed my foot on the reverse pedal, and pulled out a colt pistol and aiming at the fuel tanks i fired 3 shots killing 6 men, 2 for each motorcycle. "suck it CHAOS! Eat my dust" I yelled back at them. They yelled back, but not in Russian. They were speaking Japanese!? that was bad. Somebody wanted me dead other than chaos. If I wasn't grounded before I totally was now. I spun myself back around and hit the brakes so hard I nearly went flying off. As soon as they were ahead of me I hit the gas and went after my would be killers. I again pulled out my colt and fired the last of my clip killing another 9 bad guys. I threw my gun to the side of the road and sped up till I was in between the last two drivers I let go of the handles, grabbed each of the guys collars and pulled them off their bikes. Just when I thought I was in the clear, two vans blocked the road I sped up and pulled the bike up onto its back wheel and pushed the front wheel down as hard as I could. The front wheel bounced the bike off the ground forcing the bike into a front flip right over the front hoods of the vans. The nightwing landed back on its wheels and kept its balance much to my likeness. "eat my dust!" I could hear the screeching of tires behind me as I sped away. The vans pursued me and soon I heard sirens. Looks like we've attracted some attention from the police. I swerved right and took the ramp on to the highway. Strangely, it wasn't very busy. Good for the people, but still strange. Predictably, the vans followed me and out the top of one of them a man popped up with a rocket launcher and fired it at me. I pulled out a shuriken I got from the ninjas and threw it at the fast approaching rocket. My ninja star hit the rocket right in the center and it ignited in a harmless explosion close behind me. I threw another shuriken at his vans wheels after he reloaded causing him him to miss and blow up his allies vehicle right beside me. Assuming he was out of rockets, I set the nightwing on autopilot and backfliped on to the hood of their van, smashed the glass with my elbow, and punched the passenger unconscious. Then the rocket guy climbed on top of the van and elbowed me in the chest. I responded by kneeing him in a specifically painful spot then kicking him off the van. I returned to the hood of the car, took the drivers gun, and shot him. I then jumped off the front of the vehicle and landed back on the nightwing. I switched off autopilot and took the next ramp off. "that went well" I said sarcastically. "now, where am i" I pulled over and activated my wrist keypads locater function, witch told me I had never actually left empire city. "wow, this city is bigger than I expected. It's definite that im not getting home tonight" I said to myself. So the way I figure, I might as well return the bike. I went to a nearby office supplies store and bought some sticky notes and a marker, then I put the bike in the cave that led to the dojo and put the nightwing off to the side and left.

O**wen POV**

I was just leaving the dojo for the night to go home, when I spotted my nightwing at the side of the cave. I ran over to it and immediately noticed something. Was that a sticky note? It was! It said, "sorry about the door, I'll make sure to fix that sometime. Oh, and for the inconvenience there is a free marker and some sticky notes in the side compartment." I cant believe that guy! I turned on the radio to tell mike and Amanda what had happened.

Unknown** POV**

I was standing on top of the watchtower when my second and third in command approached me. "master, my men failed to kill him. Please forgive me" what!? my forehead started to throb. "not this time" I spun around as I unsheathed my sword slitting his throat. He fell to the ground, and I turned to my third I command. "you have been promoted. Do not fail me!" I calmly said. "yes master."


	3. Chapter 3: going to need a bigger gun

chapter 3: going to need a bigger gun

**max POV**

I cant believe it! "flint is the lone wolf? He is so grounded!" I said. "sweetheart, go easy on him. How do you think he feels when we go on missions and don't tell him?" my wife isabell told me. She was right. She was always right about this sort of thing. "im sorry, your right. I just can't believe he never told us" I replied. Probably the same reason we never told him until three years ago" she said again. I typed something in and what I saw surprised me very much. He had more information about CHAOS and what they were doing than CONTROL did. "From what I understand, CHAOS has a new leader named kagema and they are looking for an ancient artifact called the floating sword. The top priority right now is a kill order on..." I stopped mid sentence and just stared at the screen. I blinked and then realized isabell had been waiting for an answer. I continued "it would seem that our son has been such a problem for CHAOS that kagema himself has ordered for him to be killed" isabells eyes started to tear up. Last time a kill order had gone out for a CONTROL agent, he went missing the next day and a week later they had found him. An ear buried underneath a rock. I hugged her and told her it would be OK. "come on, lets go get our son back."

somewhere in Chinatown, empire city 2 weeks later...

**flint POV**

somethings up. These Japanese guys seemed more and more desperate to kill me everyday. Last night, I fount a rattle snake fang in my burger. But at least I knew who they were. They called themselves the ishina, and they worked for this kagema guy, whom I suspect is also the evil grampa dude that the supah ninjas are fighting. But why have they been using CHAOS equipment and shooting rather than swinging with swords. "i hope they give up soon, because I can't go home with people after me." I was in a cafe, witch was slightly suspicious considering im in Chinatown. But I didn't care, because I just couldn't take any more Chinese food. Enjoying a well cooked breakfast sausage, I suddenly felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked to my right and saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen staring at me with emerald eyes. When she realized I had saw her she looked away and shifted uncomfortably as she ate her breakfast. I finished my food and joined her at the table. "hello there" I said. "um, hi" she said shyly. This was not a killer, or a spy. I could tell by the look in her eyes, and by the way she wasn't trying to slip something into my drink. I continued "my name is flint. who would you be?" she smiled back at me."im Carolina. I'm sorry I was staring at you" she told me. I quickly replied

"it's fine. Would you like to talk inside?" I did still have to consider I was being hunted.

**Carolina POV**

as we talked my impression of him only got better. flint was my age plus he seemed so nice, and he was kind of cute. And with a name like flint how could i resist him? But, I decided I wouldn't ask him out. I mean, in what universe would he ever be with me. But I should still try! Here goes nothing. "flint, I was wondering….would you like to go on a date sometime?" I asked afraid of what the answer might be. But he surprised me with... yes?! I mentally danced with his answer. All of a sudden an SUV crashed through the window and men with really big guns jumped out and started shooting at me and flint. I screamed. "i got this" flint told me. "what? No, you'll be killed!" he jumped over the table and before long the shooting stopped. "flint?" I called out. He came back over and we ran out of the cafe. "so, about that date?" he asked. This made me laugh, because he always seemed so happy no matter what was happening. "Tuesday. Pick me up at Benjamin rush high school. Does that work?" and with that he gave a nod and ran off.

**Flint POV**

well that was fun, but where there is one van of crazed gunman, there is always another. Luckily, because I know some people I got a new outfit I wear at all times that uses nanotechnology. That means that my outfit can turn into anything I want it to, in this case being my very own nightwing. I used my keypad to activate it and sped off. Just as I predicted, I was now being chased by three more black SUV's down 31st street. Wait, was that a news helicopter? Crap! Before I can get rid of these guys im going to have to outrun that helicopter. A bang was heard as a bullet brushed across my face. Nope. Not a news helicopter, a sniper helicopter that looks like channel 7 news. I swerved on to the freeway ramp, witch seemed like a good idea at the time, but then it hit me. I'm in broad daylight. The vans and helicopter followed, but lucky for me, I had a gun and the neighboring freeway was closed for construction a mile down. I jump to the abandoned road for more freedom of driving, and made a sharp u-turn so I was driving towards the SUV in the middle. I brought the front wheel up just a bit so that when I hit the black vehicle I launched off of it like a ramp. headed straight for the helicopter, I turned my nightwing back into clothing and grabbed the landing gear. I heard "where the hell did he go" from the cockpit and I swung myself on board and shot the sniper. I took his weapon and killed the men driving the vans then I shot the pilot. After pushing him out of my new helicopter, I flew back towards empire city airfield. Before I could get there though, a plane with a mounted machine gun took after me shooting like there was no tomorrow. I made a sharp left turn and flew higher so that the plane would pass under me and jumped out of the helicopter, just barley catching the plane by the wing. I held on for dear life, but once I had a better grip on it I took out my pistol and shot the helicopters fuel tank causing it to explode. Now that they thought I was dead through the radio, they would stop trying to kill me for a while. I climbed into the cockpit and pulled the co-pilot out of the plane and dropped him. I sat down and snapped the pilot neck, so that I would have no problem being the new pilot. I made my way over to the airport again and gave the necessary landing code as they directed me in. before I landed I made sure the dead pilot was not in the plane, that way I wouldn't have the police breathing down my neck. On my way back to the hotel later that night, the supah ninjas dropped in front of me in their fighting stances. That was the third time this week. Every other time I ran, but not tonight. "that's it, if you three want a fight than you've got one!" I shouted at them. They just stood there in silence. "fine then" and then I charged them and did an uppercut with both arms so hard I knock out both Owen and mike. I turned to Amanda. "i hope you learn your lesson this time!" I yelled at her. "wait! I just want to talk, so lets talk" she claimed. I didn't believe her but I relaxed my stance anyways. "fine" was all I said to her. "we think you're doing far to much damage to be a free man and we have been considering turning you in" she started, but I interrupted "i fail to see how this is peace talk" she ignored me and continued "but I want to give you a chance to stop fighting these guys" she finished. "perfect" I said "as of this morning they think im dead, so no more fighting. Now leave me alone" I told her. I just wanted time to think about today, mainly because it had been the best day I'd had all month. First I have a beautiful date, then people stop trying to kill me. Pretty nice. Eventually she left carrying Owen and mike, leaving me to my thoughts. I entered the hotel and went up to my room and fell asleep. The next day, I was cruising on my motorcycle I nearly got blown to oblivion by a tank. Obviously my "death" didn't last for long. Good thing I was outside the empire city limits, or I'd be getting quite a hard time from the ninjas right about now. I braked and turned making a donut, and deactivated my nightwing so I could fight more easily. I ran to the right flank of it and jumped onto it pulling out a grenade with a large metal spike for a handle. I climbed to the top of the tanks turret, pulled the pin, and wedged it into the swivel and jumped off. The grenade went off causing the swivel of the turret to jam. "perfect. Now it cant aim at me" I said perhaps a little to loud. I jumped back on top the turret, walked down the barrel and tossed another spike grenade in. I then walked a safe distance away and calmly strode into their line of fire. The moment they tried to shoot me, they blew up. It was then that I realized I was surrounded by government vehicles, but luckily I still had my helmet on. I took of running pursued by several police squad cars. I was a pretty fast runner, and we were off road so I had the upper hand against them. I had almost reached the city limits when an off road police buggy came up beside me and tried to ram me but missed. There is no way those are real cops. I pulled out a flashbang pulled the pin and jumped towards the buggy, past the driver and out the other side. A second later the flashbang grenade, witch I had stuck in the mans collar, went off causing them to crash. Great, I lost them. I spent the rest of that day walking back to the city. I fell asleep in the hotel that night with sore legs. In the morning, I got dressed in my best suit, my only suit, and waited for half an hour before leaving to pick up Carolina. When I got to the school she was sitting on a bench close to the road, wearing a nice purple dress that seemed to go well with her dirty blond hair. I walked up to her and said "beautiful day, don't you think?" she looked up at me and smiled. I liked her, but I knew we could only really ever be friends with my line of work. "hey there flint. You showed up" I could tell she obviously wasn't that shy around me now as she was before. "shall we?" I asked, and with that we were on our way to a new restaurant about a block away. It was expensive, but I had money to pay. After we ate, we talked about our life's and got to know each other better, more her than me anyways. Then after thirty minutes of talking I payed the bill and we left. Unfortunately for me another tank rolled up behind us before we had even walked half a block. I kept my head low hoping they wouldn't reckonize me. But they did, and they shot at us. "what is it with us and bad guys?!" Carolina yelled over the thunderous boom of the cannon. We ran into an alleyway to narrow for the tank to follow us. I made a makeshift ramp at the entrance with a wood pallet and a trash can. "here, we can use this to escape!" I told her. "how does a ramp help us at a dead end" she nearly screamed, and then she turned around to see me on the nightwing. "get on" I yelled. She climbed on and putt her arms around my waist. I put the bike into reverse backed up and waited. The moment the tank appeared from around the corner, I hit the gas and we launched of the makeshift ramp over the tank. As we landed I swerved left and took off down the street. "so, where exactly did this bike come from?" Carolina asked me. "ummm, im not sure this is the best time to talk about it" as if on Que two armored jeeps with 50 caliber machine guns turned the corner and fired at everything that moved. "who are you really?" she whispered in my ear. "im agent flint smart and im going to get you to safety" I replied. "what do you mean, agent! Was that date even real?" "yes it was real. Everything else is on a need to know basis" I told her as made a hard turn right. "do you know how to drive a motorcycle?" I asked her, and she told me yes. "than take over" I declared as I switched places with her and pulled out a 45. magnum. I shot the first driver, and the other gunner taking out both immediate threats. We did still have one of them chasing us though. "switch" I yelled as we once again traded places. "So is this your normal life?" she asked. "yah ever since two weeks ago" I told her. I took the exit ramp to the highway and again jumped to the abandoned freeway, hoping the armored jeep would be too heavy to do so. I was right they couldn't follow us. We just relaxed as I sped down the empty road, and I realized this was first time I had done so without interruption. And I loved it. All of it. The wind in my face, the speed adrenaline, everything. And I assumed the same for Carolina, because she seemed to be quite relaxed. "someone knows how to show a girl a good time" she said. "you mean aside from all the shooting?" I said back. Eventually we came to the blocked off entrance to the airport, and we got off the nightwing. I then explained all about how my nightwing worked to Carolina. She just nodded in response. Then something just hit me. They probably want me me dead because they think im protecting the floating sword. And that means the floating sword is in empire city! "i have to go." I told her. "i can drop you off and go" she just looked at me as if I had told her she couldn't eat. "no way, im coming with you!" she told me. "this is the most exciting thing that's ever happened to me. You're definitely bringing me with you. And besides, they've seen my face" dang it, She was right! I know because I know exactly how Carolina felt right now. "fine, but at least let me teach you how to fight these guys first" how was I going to do that though? I'm no teacher! I thought for a second and it came to me. "hop on. We've got a mentor to visit" I drove to the last place anyone would ever look for her. The dojo. Looks like im going to have to strike a deal with the supah ninjas.


	4. Chapter 4: captured!

Chapter 4: captured!

**Max POV**

this was a good sign. There had been absolutely zero killings related to CHAOS in at least two weeks, witch meant flint was still alive. Me and isabell were having trouble tracking him down, especially with the extreme amount of investigation going into reports of large CHAOS activity in empire city. We would have gone back to look for our son, who's secret we were keeping for now, but the chief wouldn't let us into the field to go after a non-CONTROL agent who had been targeted by CHAOS. "just give us one chance, chief. I promise I wont do anything stupid" I pleaded. The chief just looked at me considering what I said. "OK but if you do end up screwing things up, your suspended for a year. And if you need to call in a swat team it has to be absolutely necessary!" he told. I did a little dance in my head because me and isabell could go look for flint! I radioed 99 the news and started putting together gear.

2 weeks later...

**Flint POV**

best. Day. Ever! "OK so today Carolina reached fight level 5, she kissed me on our date, and there was no direct attempts on my life!" I thought to myself as I fell asleep. 2 hours later I woke up to sirens outside my window, and when I looked outside my hotel was on fire! I grabbed my few belongings and shot my grappling hook, witch was now attached to my keypad, into the roof and jumped out. I landed on the wall and heard screaming from the next apartment, so I pushed off to the right a little bit a crashed through the window. There was a 5 or 6 year old kid in the closet. I grabbed on to her and once again jumped out the window landing on the pavement. I retracted my hook and set the girl down, and drove off on my nightwing. If they found me, they probably found Carolina too. I sped through the crowded streets just barely missing people and vehicles. I finally made it too the apartment were Carolina was and rushed up the stairs to her floor, and pounded on her door a guy who I had never seen before came to the door. "what is it? If your selling something, we wont buy it." he said to me. He looked to be a few years younger than me. "sorry, wrong door" I said and he slammed the door in my face. I slid a bug under the door so I could hear what was going on, and I heard him yelling "wheres the floating sword!" I pulled out my magnum and kicked down the door to find a very surprised group of ishina in front of a gagged and tied to a chair. I shot all of them except the one who had opened the door. He just freaked out and fell to the floor, out cold. I untied Carolina and we took off on our nightwings. { I got her a suit too} and drove towards the highway ramp, seeing as how it was always easier to lose the bad guys there. But strangely we found that there was no one chasing us. That had never happened before. I looked to my right and found the explanation, there wasn't any cars chasing us, but rather two robotic humanoids with shotguns. Ma, were they running fast. "i really hope this doesn't turn into the terminater!" I told Carolina through the radio half joking. We switched sides and u-turned so we were heading back to the city. The terminaters closed in on us and began to fire, so I flipped my bike around and provided cover with a desert eagle, but it barely made a dent. What are these things? I got off my bike and tripped one over with my foot and turned around only too see a fist hitting my nose. A deafening crack was heard and Carolina turned around and ran over to help. As I staggered back holding my broken nose. "are you alright?" she asked me. "it will heal" I told her before going up to the robot and high kicking it in the chin, sending it flying back. Walked up to the second terminater after it got up and triple roundhouse spin kicked him to the ground. I spun around and threw a shuriken at the first one, hitting him in the eye. After that it seemed to start short circuiting. "I'm going to finish this one off, you take out that one. Aim for the eyes!" I yelled over my back. I was just about to stab the second eye, when a cement truck hit him. "that was easy" I told myself. When I turned around again I saw two things. Carolina on the ground unconscious, and a one eyed killer robot with a knife. Before I even knew what was happening, there was a knife in my chest. I fell to the ground as the terminater once again turned and walked over to where Carolina was lying, and raised his knife. I took out my magnum and unloaded all of it into the back of its head. The knife fell from its hands along with it. I got up using what little strength I had left to activate her bike, set her down on it, and tell the auto pilot to take us to the hospital as I climbed on. Half ways there my vision blurred and by the time we were there I had passed out. And then, my heart stopped. 3 minutes later it had restarted. I woke up in the hospital feeling like hell had gone through me, and looking around I discovered that Carolina wasn't here. "excuse me doctor, where is the girl I came here with?" I asked him. "lay back down you need your rest. And you came alone" this couldn't be good! She had been captured. It turns out the knife had missed my heart by an inch. The next day I was released, and I collected my keypad and bike suit. I had some work to do.


	5. Chapter 5: terminate and rescue

Chapter 5: the terminator strikes back

9:30. I headed back to my base in Washington and collected as many weapons as I felt like grabbing, witch was pretty much all of them. I made sure at least pack light-ish. I called CONTROL and gave an anonymous tip to my parents as to where I was going so that they could clean up after me, because I could tell already that I was going to make a big one. I activated my nightwing and hit the gas going 203 easy down the road and was at the airport in minutes. I jacked a military class jet and took off down the runway. At this speed, I would probably be back in empire city by 10:00 AM. I hoped there were missiles on this thing. I would need them. On the way I put on a parachute, and undid the belt strap. When I got there two Russian MIG jets were on me. I did a backwards u-turn and I was behind them, so I fired the first set of missiles and they were both going down. I could see the current CHAOS compound, but anti-aircraft guns began to fire at me and I had to make a choice. Shoot an entrance in the wall or shoot the cannons. I turned back around and destroyed the anti air guns and began to dive bomb the wall of the compound. I smashed the glass of the cockpit and climbed on top of the jet. I pulled the chute cord, but it didn't work. I threw off the parachute. I've only got on chance to do this, and it has to be timed just right I thought to myself. I could see the people walking around now, and just as the jet was about 7 meters from the wall, I jumped off and landed safely on top of the roof of the main complex. Behind me the wall exploded incredibly violently and debris was flying everywhere killing those who didn't die in the crash. But the crash was just a distraction. I pulled out some explosive toothpaste and covered two square meters of the roof with it. I detonated it and landed inside on one knee crushing two or three terminaters underneath me. I looked up and saw about fifty more terminaters guarding a padlocked door. I rolled forward and pulled out an Uzi in each hand and shot everything moving taking out only three. They were all rushing me, and I only had one thing to say. "let's dance" with that I started fighting them hand to hand combat. I blocked two punches simultaneously and used their momentum to have them punch each others eyes out. I then pulled out spike grenades 2.0 based of grenades from the game halo. They had a handle and spikes all over the explosive itself. I smashed one of them in the face and kicked him away, taking out it and everything close to it. I did this again then, having knuckledusters on, I punched two each in the eyes and high kicked another in the chin. Then I grabbed the terminater closest to me and stuffed a normal grenade in its chest. I pushed him into another terminater who actually had a gun and they were no more. I unsheathed my combat knife and drove it deep into another s wiring and twisted. There was still about 15 left though, but then I remembered my secret weapon I had brought just in case. I pulled out something that resembled a wine bottle made out of metal spikes and spheres. I flicked the switch and threw it into the middle of the room. It activated and all the terminaters went flying into the wall, sending cracks down the whole length of it. The device was basically an EMP except it put out an extremely high negative magnetic pulse, so it pushed everything metal away with extreme force. Unfortunately all my weapons went to. Except for my ceramic knife. I went around and severed each terminaters connection, then I deactivated the device and took my weapons back. I shot the padlock with a 45. magnum and kicked the door down and entered with my m4/m203 at the ready. I fired and cut down the ninjas guarding the entrance. I switched to the grenade launcher and blew the three terminater guards to pieces. I pulled out my magnum once again, seeing Carolina in the middle of the room beaten to near death with a knife to her neck. "let her go" I yelled to the man holding the knife. I couldn't quite see his face. He came out of the shadows and I knew I had to put my gun down or sacrifice Carolina. It was agent 23, the man that betrayed my father and mother. "kick the gun over to me, wolf" I did, realizing he didn't recognize me. He went to pick it up and as fast as lightning I threw my knife into his leg. He fell to the ground In pain. And attempted to shoot us, but I was on top of him in seconds. "by the way" I said "my father gave this message for you" and I gave him the finger, as I pulled my knife out of his right leg and shot the other. I cut Carolina loose and carried her out of the place bridal style with a gun still in one hand. I half ran down the court yard shooting everyone who tried to stop me. I activated the nightwing and drove off with her unconscious behind me. I brought her to the hospital and stayed with her at bedside whenever I could.


	6. Chapter 6: begining of the end part 1

**Chapter 6: the beginning of the end part 1**

Carolina had been getting worse with every passing day and I was worrying my but of about her. I had to stop sitting with her now that I had been fighting crime in the city, but I did leave a camera watching so I would know if someone tried something. The ninjas had been on vacation ever since I started fighting all the crime. I was even settling for the petty thieves and nothing else some nights but I really didn't care. Those who had seen me were calling me the night rider, and I really didn't care what they called me. Honestly, I don't think I really cared about much anymore except for two things. 1st was Carolina, and 2nd was remember only to kill CHAOS and leave the other criminals alive. It was a bit hard since I was used to kill or be killed, and having to wear a mask all the time was a bit bothersome. Tonight I was patrolling the northern part of the city and I came across a warehouse with a broken down door. I went over to investigate and couldn't believe what I saw. An army of robots that looked quite similar too me. There was hundreds. But where was whoever broke in? And then something that scared me happened. My parents came out scratched and cut severely, and a man with what looked like a detonator stepped into the light. He was wearing a mask over his face and a torn up black cape. He also had what seemed to be a bullet proof vest on. "well, hello there rider" you know what, it was a bit annoying not being called by name. "my name is wolf, actually. And your going down! Who are you anyways?" he paused before continuing "i am chainblade!" and I now have an army of exterminators to fight you! You have no hope of winning." I looked to my parents. They were conscious, and seemed like they could walk. "get out of here now" I told them. "fine, but when you get home your grounded young man" max almost shouted at me. They knew? How could they know? "just go" I yelled. I turned to face chianblade. "like I said, your going down!" and then he ran at me as chains with knife blades sticking out dispensed out of small contraptions he had on his arms. He flicked his arms forward and it was impossible to dodge every blade. I was severely cut now in multiple places. This guy was going to be a problem. I pulled out a bow staff and caught his next attack and I held, but only for a second. Before I knew what was happening the bow staff had been sliced into pieces and the number of severe knife wounds on my body had tripled. That's it! This guy was aiming to kill, the problem being I had no lethal weapons except for my combat knife. I took it out and threw it at him aiming for his heart, but he easily deflected it with his chain. Great, now I have no weapons. He grabbed my by the leg with his blade chain and swung me up in the air and down to the ground hard. He then proceeded to fling me across the room. I hit the wall and fell to my hands and knees. Yah, hes definitely a problem. I got up with a slight limp in my right leg, and ran towards him. He whipped his chains at my feet and I jumped forward, on to my hands and pushed off. My feet nailed chianblade in the face causing him to stumble back, while I landed on my feet. I ran at him again and this time he lashed one chain high and the other low. I jumped through the middle and rolled between his legs. I got up and punched him hard in the spine. He staggered forward a bit before turning to face me once again. This time he swung each at a an upward and inward angle making an x in the air and across my chest. It stung like crazy. But really all knives do, the only difference is there is usually only one knife. Not one hundred. He took his chance while I recovered and locked the chains onto my other foot, the blades easily digging in. he swung me into the wall again. Two can play at this game, I thought. I took out my grappling hook and shot it so it grabbed hold of his waist. First I swung my arms sideways as hard as I could and he slammed into the wall. I then pulled back as hard as I could as I pushed the retract button, and he came flying towards me. I punched him in the nose as he got went by and he landed on his back. He flipped back up to his feet, and stared at me with hatred in his eyes. Your really getting on my nerves night!" look who's talking! Man, the nerve of some people. We came at each other once again and before he could attack, I kicked a loose knife off his right chain. I threw it at his face and it left a large gouge just before the ear. He cried out in pain and I saw my chance. I charged at him and kneed him in the stomach. I continued by bringing his head down as I kneed him in the face, and then I finished with a jab in the eye and pushed him away. Chainblade threw hi arms in my direction catching my left wrist. He waved to the side and threw me to the ground. I hope my suit is able to self repair in time to get me back in time for visiting hours at the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7: begining of the end part 2

Chapter 7: the beginning of the end part 2

when I woke up, I was in a hospital bed beside Carolina. Apparently I had lost 2 quarts of blood. Seeing as there were no doctors or nurses here at the moment, I got up and put on my clothing. I walked over to where Carolina was and gave her a light kiss on the head. It was 3:00 in the morning. I opened the door and crept down the hallway. I turned left and saw my parents and three CONTROL agents staring back at me. I looked the other way down the hall, to find a another patient room with a window facing the roof of the building next to the hospital. I had to make a choice. Parents, or window. Well, lets see if CONTROL knew who I was, me and my parents wouldn't be going anywhere other than CONTROL headquarters and a few blocks around our house for years. At this point, I didn't care what the window option offered, I just took it. I sprinted towards the window. "we've got him now! There's nowhere to run that way" obviously they didn't think I would jump out a window seven stories up. Therefore they had no idea what my under armor could do. I went crashing through the window causing all of my still fresh knife cuts to sting. I tumbled down toward the street supposedly doomed. I pulled an emergency cord on my hero disguise jacket and a small parachute unfolded gliding me to the roof of a convenient store. I cut the cords and took of running. All of a sudden an exterminator came crashing up from below in front of me. I went for my knife and found it to be missing. Crap! The police must have taken it as evidence when the doctors searched my body. I would have to kill it with my hands. I drop kicked it of the roof and jumped down to face it, hoping it didn't have any knife chains. It did. They dropped to the ground and their clanging noise made me shudder. It swung at me and I back flipped into the store. Hmmmm. A gun shop beside a hospital? That is a bit of a questionable placement, but lucky. I grabbed an mp40 off the wall and open fired on it. I was able to cut off one of the chains with the gun, but I ran out of ammo. I ducked behind the counter and found a seemingly thick glove. I put it on and caught the incoming chain. I threw it into a pile of explosives, picked up a sniper rifle and blew him to hell. Another two of them ran in. I looked outside and saw each and every one that had been chasing me. This will be fun. I picked up two PPSH – 41 rifles, one in each hand, and ran between cover firing. Some of them had guns themselves, and fired back. Those who had the chains never even got close. Before long I ran out of ammo and they ran out of chainers. I picked up a glock 18 and fired at the remaining ones whenever they popped out. They were like people with metal skin. At least 50 more with M4 rifles showed up, and soon after the police. They took cover behind the squad cars and returned fire upon the exterminators. And that allowed me to run over and grab a better weapon, specifically the SAW. I set up a barricade to the side of the shop and fired upon the robotic gunmen. These ones were definitely harder to take down, and the police had already lost several men when three SWAT vans pulled up. Unfortunately there were still probably 30 or more robotic killers. And then a hearse pulled up and out came chainblade. "crap! Get out of here!" I yelled to the police force outside. But it was to late, because chainblade had killed almost every one of them. He literally threw his chains over a lamp post rapping them around a man neck and pulled, executing him. I looked away and cursed. And then I spotted a little something that I liked. A grenade launcher on the far wall. I ran through as fast as I could and grabbed it. I blew the remaining exterminators to pieces and aimed at chainblade. I missed and blew up his vehicle. "you know, whoever you are your really going to regret that" he called out. "screw you bitch!" I yelled back. He spotted me and I fired my last grenade hitting near his feet sending him through the window. I felt around my face to make sure I had my face mask on. I did, good. I walked over to him lying on his back and put my foot on his chest. He was technically the reason Carolina was hurt. I mean, they _are_ his robots. I reached for a nearby gun rack riddled with bullet holes and grabbed the first gun my hand felt I aimed at his kneecap and pulled the trigger. No bullet. "out of ammo, night?" he said with a stupid grin on his face. He grabbed my foot and threw me into the gun rack to my right. He then flipped me onto my stomach, wrapped his blade chain around my neck, put his foot on my back and pulled. I let out a scream of pain as the knifes went into my throat and I started to have trouble breathing. I clawed at the chains around my neck and carefully tried to pull them away from my neck. Chainblade started to laugh evilly as he got close to snapping my neck, but then someone slugged him in the back of the head loosening his grip on my throat. I took my chance unwrapping the chains and using them to throw him to the ground. He landed with a thud. i couldn't feel any of my body right now, but I could feel my neck bleeding rapidly. I ripped a piece off of the stunned chainblades cloak and used it as a bandage around my neck to stop the bleeding. I turned to my rescuer and bowed my head in thanks just before they ran off. Who was that I wonder. I looked back to chainblade as he got up. I picked up a robots chain in my gloved hand and whipped it in the air. Chainblade just snickered. "do you really think you could ever possibly beat me at my own game?" he asked me. "no. I just wanted to really annoy you" I replied. The smile disappeared from his face and he charged at me throwing his blades all over in an attempt to get me. I just rolled to the side and caught his leg with my chain and pulled. He fell to the ground. I was in no condition to keep this up, so I ran to the only gun rack left in good order and grabbed the first gun I saw witch was a P90. I fired in his direction and he fell to the floor once again. I thought it was over, but then he got up with a honey badger rifle and fired at me I duck behind cover, but a bullet had already made its way right through me. I jumped up and shot him in the chest sending him into the wall. Unfortunately he had a bullet proof vest and I was out of ammo. I threw my gun at him and it hit him on the head rendering him unconsiuos. but I didn't really care if he was dead right now, I just needed to get back to the hospital. I was just going to deal with CONTROL if I wanted to live to fight another day. I already felt dizzy from blood loss. I activated the nightwing and drove back. Upon arriving I fell off the bike and stumbled inside. Then, I passed out.

2 DAYS LATER...

"no. wolf, you're staying right here." the chief told me. So what if he says so. Whats to stop me from going out right now? Oh yah. My mom and dads career. And now I was kind of attached to the name night rider, witch kind of ticked me off because I still preferred wolf. I had a girlfriend in critical condition, a sword and a city to help protect, and a crazed murderer after all three. "there are protocols for this you have to follow Mr. smart" and any other day I would follow them. Just not today, because I had thought of a remedy to help Carolina. It was called moral support and a liquidy substance I had created in my secret base's new location in empire city. "with all due respect chief, I don't give a damn about your protocols. Technically I'm not an agent of CONTROL yet" the chief just stared at me menacingly as if I had just told him he was a worthless idiot. I left the room and and exited the headquarters. I didn't care about what they thought. I had a lot more to lose than they did. And I had also removed the tracking devices on the dog tags they gave me. I walked outside and drove off on the nightwing. On the way back to empire city, I noticed another motorcyclist following me. Probably the rookie agent 11. she was supposed to be the most superior fighter in CONTROL, but the least experienced. Plus CONTROL didn't include me, so I wasn't worried. Her bike was similar To mine, but had flames painted on the front and had inferior speed capability's compared to mine. I know because it isn't a nightwing its a nightfire, custom made by me. Anonymously. and it looked strangely similiarto mine. It did have weapons attached though, witch now that I think about it could be very useful for my nightwing. The point is I know the strengths and weaknesses of the nightfire very well. It couldn't make sharp turns well firing its weapons, it couldn't go to 180 mph if it's turning or firing or even just going in reverse. Therefore I had an extreme advantage over her. I looked in my rear view mirror and caught her staring at me. Wow, she really isn't very experienced. I slowed down just a little so she could get uncomfortably close, and then I hit full throttle choking her with a

cloud of dust. The dust cleared and I saw her chasing after me. I have to admit, those flames looked real though witch made her bike look really cool. I still wasn't going to paint my nightwing ever. It was cooler, especially now that I had made some improvements. For one, it was bullet proof when in bike mode. Also, when the light of a full moon hits it at just the right angle, it starts to glow silver from under the shell. I still had one other surprise in here though just in case. And then agent 11 started to fire non-lethal rubber bullets out of the nightfire's mini gun. Pfff, that wasn't smart. Does she even have proper training? I didn't and I knew not to do that to someone with an obvious advantage, no matter what that advantage may be. And I would never do that if I had no idea what my opponent was capable of. Yah, she was cocky and risky. I made a sharp turn and went off road. She followed, as expected and fired an EMP missile with heat seeking in an attempt to shut down my cycle. I front flipped the nightwing just missing the missile and the missile turned and aimed right for me. I jumped up deactivating the nightwing and reactivating it before hitting the ground. The missile missed and hit agent 11. the missile bounced off and an electrified current shot through the nightfire and agent 11. the bike skidded on its side and threw off agent 11. she rolled a couple yards and slowed to a stop unconscious. Never ever send a rookie to face a pro. It will end badly for you. "better luck next time" I muttered under my breath. "thanks, ill need it" she said as she threw a punch at my head from behind. I caught it and flipped her onto her back in front of me. "lesson number one" I said. "never alert an enemy before hitting him" I finished. She twisted my arm and threw me beside her. She was strong, I'll give her that. "is that better?" "yes very much better" I replied as I used my arms to throw myself to my feet. She did the same and kick me in the gut only achieving a flinch from me. I grabbed her leg and gave a hard twist sending her to the ground in pain. She pushed herself to her feet, and as I was walking away, charged at me. The sun was behind her though, giving me a heads up that she was coming. I turned around and delivered an uppercut to agent 11 head, knocking her helmet off her head. I took mine off and threw it at the agent. She caught it and tossed it aside. I activated my nightwing and started to drive away. Before I did though, I told agent 11, "you've got a lot to learn, kid" she only seemed to be 17. pretty young for an agent of CONTROL. When I arrived at the empire city hospital, I practical ran to the room Carolina had been in. I was devastated by what I saw. The room was in ruins. Most of it was cut and shredded, but the rest was either on fire or covered in blood. Chainblade! I tested all the blood in the room. To my great relief, none of it belonged to Carolina. I guess they killed all the people who were present, poor souls. But she had still been taken by chainblade. Wait, was that a note? It was. It read,

_wolf, it would appear we have your dear Carolina with us. It would be unfortunate if she were to wind up in a ditch outside the city without limbs. Come to the abandoned docking warehouse tonight and bring only yourself and the floating sword._

_Kagema._

Crap! The ishina, CHAOS, and chainblade seemed to have Carolina. Great, not only one crazed killer but two and one with supposed qi blast powers. Just what I need. Well, I guess I should gear up. I went to Benjamin rush high school and opened locker 238 with the combination 23810, and a trapdoor opened beneath me. As soon as I landed I ran to the armory and grabbed two magnums, since they were the most effective. Unfortunately I had no EMP grenades in working condition right now. I grabbed a short barrel shotgun, a GB38 assault rifle, and a special katana infused with acidic snake venom, witch was made by yours truly. Anyone who was cut by it would die quickly if it was any more than a scratch. I also grabbed a katana that looked and felt identical to the floating sword. A fake to trade for a life. I spent about an hour making adjustments to the nightwing, and still was when someone very much unwanted at the moment walked up behind me. I didn't know at first, but then m battle instincts took over, and I had agent 11 pinned to the ground in seconds. "you're fast, And vigilant" agent 11 observed. she had soft, but slightly hardened features and was almost as slim and toned as Carolina had become before she was hospitalized. She also had fiery red hair, just like the flames on her bike. But she had the rarest and most unusual eye color. Gold and silver. She was pretty, but It wasn't enough to even distract me from my mission. "i must ask, how did you know all the weaknesses of my bike?" she asked me. I blinked. "I don't think your in any position to ask questions! And besides, your not in your jurisdiction" this was the center of my territory, and no one could challenge me here. "technically, my jurisdiction is anywhere that's on a map. Wait, that doesn't help me here does it?" she had it spot on. "nope" I said to her. I released her from my grip and helped her up. If she had already discovered this place, she couldn't really do any more harm than telling, now could she. "as long as you understand this is my territory, and my rules and you don't tell anyone, you're free to go. For now." I told her. She smiled at me and walked to the armory. "so this is where the infamous wolf resides, huh? Cool. All of this is yours?" she asked me. "every little piece of everything here belongs to me. And so does that nightfire of yours now, because it is parked in my garage." I told her. "what? No way! That's my pride and joy ride. I wouldn't give it up for anything. My father made it for me." she informed me.

"hate to tell ya, but all your daddy did was give it to you. He's didn't even name that bike"

"what and you did? A rogue could never design something like that!"

"actually, I did make that. By hand. And I named it!"

"prove it!" she yelled.

Walked over to my computer monitor and typed in the link to the original design blueprint I had created years ago. It popped up and agent 11 gasped. "you really do have a lot to learn kid" I told her. She just looked at me than the floor. "I'm sorry I yelled. I'm new to the whole spy thing" she said. "yah, I know" I replied. Then she smiled. "so, what was so important that you had to storm out of CONTROL anyways? A mission?" she asked. I grabbed my grapple hook and strapped on my keypad while I explained everything except that Carolina was my girlfriend, and that last time I fought more than one guy at once I had nearly died. After that, I made a few adjustments to the nightfire and finished on the nightwing and left. I told agent 11 to go back, and tell them I beat her in a huge fight and she came back. I was almost to the warehouse when a missile forced me into a wall. I stood back up and faced the exterminator who had attacked me. He had a missile launcher on his back, and a grenade launcher on each arm. He fired two grenades at me witch exploded on impact. I pulled out my GB38 and shot his head off. I walked into the main building and was immediately surrounded by ninja's. A man pushed through them and stood before me. Kagema. "do you have the sword?" he asked. I showed him the double and he took it. "pleasure doing business" he said and then led me to where Carolina was. "kill them" he commanded the seven robotic chainbladers in the room. I pulled out my rifle again and killed two of them before running out of ammo. Dang it they were tougher to kill now. I pulled out my knife and jumped on one, plunging the cold blade deep into his circuitry. Before I could react though, I had two chains on each leg, and on each arm. They started to pull, and the chains were cutting into my skin. They were pulling me apart. Suddenly two of their heads exploded, and I threw the knife my hand was still holding into the head of the one still pulling my right leg. I looked to my right and saw Carolina with a shotgun. She blasted the last one in the head and rushed over to me. Man it was good to see her not asleep in a hospital bed. Apparently she had just about recovered. And then she kissed me right on the lips. At first I was surprised, but then I just shrugged it off and kissed back. I got the feeling she had been waiting to do that. The kiss got more passionate by the second. But then right after we parted for air, the wall beside us exploded sending us flying. Kagema walked in, clearly annoyed. I got up and charged at him, but he threw his hand out creating a blast that sent me through the concrete wall on the opposite side of the room. I got up and pulled out both 45. magnum's and unloaded them completely into him. He fell to the ground, but soon after got back up. I slid my katana out of its sheath and ran at him, but ended up deflecting an all to familiar bladed chain. "hello again, night!" he said creepily before catching me by the foot and swinging me 20 feet up into the air slamming me into the roof. Carolina shot him in the chest, and he flew to the ground, along with me. I got up and attacked chainblade with my knife, as he got up. The knife went into his right shoulder, then he threw me off, and slashed me across the chest. He pulled the knife out of his shoulder and tossed it away, as he retracted his chains and started throwing knives at me and Carolina. Luckily she was especially good at dodging throwing knives, so she was okay, and so was I. But we couldn't keep this up forever. And then, he just so happened to run out of throwing knives. He pulled out a detective special revolver, witch he no doubt got when he went on that cop killing rampage. He fired 7 shots at me, all of witch missed, and then dispensed his chains once more. He charged at me, throwing Carolina to the side as he went. Big mistake. I jumped over his chains and went for his neck, but he caught me by the collar of my shirt and slammed me into the ground, wrapping his chains around my waist. He started to strangle me, and I had nearly blacked out from lack of oxygen when I saw my knife beside me. I grabbed it and stabbed him in the arm that was holding my neck, after witch I severed both chains with my katana. I picked up one of my magnums, reloaded and shot him in the leg. The police could decide what to do with him once they got here. And then I saw it. A bomb. If it went off it would probably take out everything within a kilometer of it. "crap! Carolina get out of here!" I yelled. Then kagema walked in with the detonator in his hand. "surrender the sword, or you along with all the innocent people here will die!" he said. And then despite the leg wound, chainblade got back up and dispensed a second pair of bladed chains. They hit the ground with a clang, and a door opened at the side of the warehouse and hundreds of exterminators flowed through the opening. We were surrounded, with little to no hope. All I had was a 45. magnum with 5 shots, and a poison bladed katana. Carolina had a shotgun with 7 buck shots left. Oh yah, and my knife. The exterminators began to close in on us, and chainblade came closer, eager to kill us. I was going to have to make a decision.


	8. Chapter 8: the end

**Chapter 8: the end**

I dropped my gun and katana. "you win. Deactivate the bomb" I said out loud. He smirked and replied. "it's not quite that easy. Kill the girl." he said. I still had my knife though. Chainblade approached us and swiped Carolina's shotgun away before she could use it. He attempted to chain her up, but I spun around and jumped on him plunging my knife into his chest. Several of his knives stabbed into my stomach and chest, but not deep enough to kill. Blood started to puddle around us, most of it being his. I got up with the bloodied knife in my hand and turned to the group of ninjas and exterminators. "who's next?" and I got into my fighting stance. Carolina picked up her shotgun, and I grabbed my magnum and killed five more exterminators. I once again dropped the gun and they began to charge at me. I jumped into the group stabbing one in the eye repeatedly and punching another in the neck. I sliced three at once in the chest and kicked one over and stabbed the other two in the face. I picked up a nearby sword and cut six in half and ran another through. I pulled out and deflected an arm blade, punching with my free arm. Yah, it hurt to punch them, but it was effective. One of them knocked the sword out of my hand and sucker punched me in the gut so hard my vision blurred. I fell to the ground. The exterminators slowly walked towards Carolina, meaning to kill. I threw my knife into the back of one exterminator and jumped on another's back. He grabbed my arm and slammed me into the ground and continuously punched me in the face eventually, he stopped as he had no head left. Carolina had shot him with her last round. One grabbed her and threw her into the wall. It then grabbed her neck and raised her high off the ground. And then once again, it had no head. I looked to the right and saw agent 11 duel wielding 12 gauge shotguns, rapidly killing exterminators. I got up and ran over to Carolina. "are you okay?" I asked her. "yeah, fine. Who is that?" Carolina asked referring to agent 11. "that is agent 11. I'll explain later come on." I replied. I picked up my poisoned katana and sliced the head off an exterminator that was about to kill the rookie agent. I preceded by doing the same to several other robots. When we finally finished killing killer robots, we turned to kagema."drop the detonator, bro!" agent 11 yelled at him. He scowled at her and instead armed the bomb. A sphere with probes rose out of the explosive device. Oh god, no. it was nuclear, Enough to take out the whole city. I ran at kagema this time dodging his blast, and delivering a nasty punch in the nose. I took out my knife and went to give him a non lethal stab, but he successfully blasted me in the head instantly knocking me out and sending me into the opposite wall sending cracks along the entire length of it. When I woke up, everyone else was also unconscious and kagema was gone. The bomb was there though, and there was only ten minutes left on the timer. I picked it up and ran for the truck agent 11 had come in. hundreds of CHAOS agents came out with automatic weapons and open fired on me. I took cover, and both Carolina and agent 11 joined me "whats the plan?" they asked in unison. "drive the nuke into the lake so that it will cause minimum damage and casualty's" I told them. Man, we were totally screwed over by these CHAOS. And then my parents showed up with an army of SWAT and CONTROL. It was a war zone out here now. And then I saw kagema blasting people out of his way, no doubt to attack the dojo. At least they weren't shooting at us we charged shooting on sight. And then the ishina attacked us as well. We fought for about six minutes before we managed to win the battle. Every major CHAOS official was here. And they were all dead or captured insuring that CHAOS was doomed to fall. I realized then that the nuke was still here. "crap" I got into the truck with the bomb and started to drive towards the water. "were are you going!?" Carolina yelled to me. I had to do this. One life for millions. I could see the timer, 00:13. then kagema jumped into the truck with my katana and attacked me. I punched him in the face twice and he blasted me in the gut. And then he stabbed me with the katana. The venom shot through my veins. I hit the door lock and broke off the key handle so it wouldn't unlock. the truck flew off the dock and into the water. the truck's doors trapped us inside, so I didn't try to get out. I grabbed kagema by the neck and tightened my grip. The timer now read 00:3. I stared kagema in the eyes and said "payback is a bitch, and so am I" I smiled. I always wanted to say that. Then one second before the bomb went off, kagema blasted me into the window.

**Carolina POV**

no. not flint. My eyes began to tear up. And then I bursted out in tears. He was a true hero. And then water blasted a mile into the sky and everything was drenched in water. It was over, and I only began to cry harder. I couldn't believe he was dead, I mean nothing had ever been able to kill him. I had truly loved him, but now I would never get the chance to tell him. I couldn't stop crying for hours, and my only comfort was flint's parents who let me stay with them for the night. This would have to be the worst day ever for me. I took a picture of flint and me on our first ever date, without fighting in it, out of my pocket and stared at it until I fell asleep.

1 year later...

I woke up to the picture of me and flint. Today was the first anniversary of the day he had given his life for us. since his death, i had dyed my hair orange so that people wouldn't reckonize me as easily. my eyes really gave it away though. I put on combat jeans and a casual shirt and walked downstairs. "good morning Mrs. smart" I said to flint's mother. I stuffed the wallet flint gave me into my pocket and went out the door. I got on flint's nightfire and drove towards empire city. His nightfire had neon cobalt flames painted against a midnight black background. The flames seemed to glow when I excelled to top speed. It was amazing. I missed riding with him, I mean I still enjoyed riding, but it just wasn't the same. I came to a stop fifteen minutes later at the empire city hospital. I would always visit the unknown identity floor, to help. There wasn't really any crime left in the city at this point so I couldn't really do that, and I would rather do this than work as an analyst. Honestly, it was kind of weird how crime of all kinds had all but disapeared. Sometimes I went to other city's to fight, but it just didn't feel right. So I came here. Something was different today though. There didn't seem to be anyone here. I turned the corner and dropped to a crouch. The walls were covered in blood, and people were on the floor lying still. I assumed they were dead. I walked into the surgery room and before my very eyes was a familiar face. Chainblade! Holy crap, how is he alive? He must have been given an emergency heart transplant then defibulated. Only, they hadn't realized who he was. But after this long? Luckily he only had a surgical knife, and he hadn't noticed me. He was going through the painkillers and mumbling to himself. I crept up behind him and grabbed a surgical laser. I aimed at his head and activated it. What the heck! Why was it so loud? The noise alerted him and he rolled away. "well, look who it is. You know last time we met, I was trying to kill you." he said slyly. I dropped the laser and picked up...a hatchet!? who was this doctor! The smile fell from his face and he threw a scalpel into my leg. A scream of pain escaped from my mouth. I pulled it out and tossed it aside. It was time for some payback! "how would you like to die today?" I asked him rhetorically. He ran towards me and managed to knock the hatchet out of my hands catching it in his. "i could ask you the same thing" he said. I took off running down the hallway and he chased after me. He threw the surgical knife and it stuck in the wall inches from me. Once I turned the next corner, I stopped and stuck out my leg in a desperate attempt. He fell to the ground face first and grabbed his nose in pain. I picked up the hatchet and started to bring it down onto chainblades neck and kill him. But then something came right through the wall and slammed into me. I flew into the next room and hit the wall. I looked up and got kicked in the face. This would be so much easier with a gun. The stranger picked me up over his shoulder and carried me away. He was huge. I tried to struggle and he hit me hard on the head. My vision went to black and I slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
